Daughter of Zeref
by IcyWitch96
Summary: (Completed!) She has known her whole life who her father is and she is proud of it, no body else knows. They all believe that she is the perky blonde Celestial wizard but, it's all been an act for the mission her father sent her on to destroy Fairy Tail and in all seriousness she would have succeeded but she didn't count on one thing. Natsu Dragneel.
1. chapter 1

Hey all! this was my very first Fairy Tail Fanfiction! I sadly do not own Fairy Tail but any OC are mine. I hope you enjoy!

Lucy's POV

I hate these goody goody Fairies I thought to myself as I plastered a fake bright smile on my face while opening the door to the guild. Everyone turned to me and smiled

"Hey Lucy!"

I waved at them "Hey everyone" I walked over to the bar where the she-demon Mira was cleaning a glass.

"Hello Lucy!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Mira" I answered her as I perched on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get you anything Lucy?"

"No thanks Mira." She smiled and walked away. It's been two months since the Grand Magic Games and I haven't heard from my father since he and his dragon almost whiped out the guild, I hope Mavis's spell didn't hurt him too bad.

"Hey Lucy." I turned around and came face to face with Lisanna, Mira's long lost baby sister.

"Hello Lisanna." I said in a dry tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Are you feeling okay Lucy?"

I quickly realized my mistake and smiled at her "Sorry Lisanna I'm just tired." I can't keep this up for much longer. All of these Fairies are going to drive me insane.

"Awe, didn't sleep well?" She asked me with concern.

I sighed and nodded

"Hey Luce! Come on let's go on a job!" I felt an overly warm hand on my arm and turned my head to see none other than the hot headed dragon slayer Natsu.

"Aye!" With his stupid cat Happy.

I sighed again "Fine go pick one out it's your turn." I said to them both they took off in the direction of the request board leaving me alone with Lisanna again.

"They sure are energetic today." She said with a girlish giggle.

I silently agreed with with her as Natsu and Happy came back with a flyer.

"Let's do this one."

I took the flyer from him and read it

Black Dragon shape seen flying towards the mountain. Will pay 140,000 jewels to find out what it is and to make sure it is not a danger to our town.

A dragon shape? That's strange the only dragon left is my father's and if it was them they would have informed me.

"Alright Natsu we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Are you two doing a job?" I looked over to see Gray and Erza walking towards us.

"Yeah but we aren't gonna leave until tomorrow it's getting late." I said to them while stretching.

"Mind if we join you?" Gray asked gesturing to Erza and himself.

Natsu glared at Gray "We don't need an ice princess going anywhere with us."

I rolled my eyes I knew where this was headed.

"What did you call me coal for brains?"

"You heard me ice freak."

I stood up I could not handle this tonight "I'm leaving I'll see everyone tomorrow morning." no one noticed me as I left the guild hall. You could hear the noise from outside.

I wonder where my father is I thought to myself as I wandered to my apartment. I hope he's okay, I unlocked my front door and headed to my bedroom. I knew instantly that I was not alone. I kept the light off as I searched the room. Coming up empty handed I flicked on the light and there sleeping on my bed was my black exceed that I had left in my father's care.

"Sakora! What are you doing here?"

The small black cat opened her eye lids to reveal her bright green eyes

"Welcome home Mistress." She got up and streched. "your father sent me, he said that it's almost time for you to finish your mission and come home."

I broke out into a genuine smile "Good I am tired of these Fairies."

"The job request you and your team are to go on tomorrow is your fathers trap for them. He also wants me to watch over you until then."

I blinked at her "How they all know I don't have an exceed."

Her black feathered wings uncurled "Don't worry about that mistress I have everything under control." with that said she flew out my window and into the night.

I watched her go until I could no longer see her any more then I got up packed and got ready for bed, my mind racing with ideas on how my mission was to end until finally sleep claimed me.

I woke the next morning with an arm drapped over me, I rolled over to see Natsu sound asleep next to me.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" I screamed at him.

"Geez Luce why are you so loud I'm trying to sleep."

I grumbled and stomped over to the bathroom hoping he'd be gone when I came out. I came out and it was worse, everyone was here.

"Oh hey Lucy." Gray called to me from my bed with Erza.

"I'm sorry for intruding Lucy I heard they were both here and I couldn't let you be alone with them it would feel wrong."

I sighed and looked over at Natsu and Happy who were stuffing their faces with food from my kitchen.

"Come on we're going to be late." Erza said "Wendy is waiting for us at the train station."

My eyes widened "I didn't realize that Wendy was coming as well."

Erza nodded "yeah, she heard us talking yesterday and said that she wanted to see if it was Grandine."

"Alright then the more the merrier, let's get going we don't want to miss our train!" I said with a sly grin towards Natsu who turned green

"Can't we walk?"

"No, it would take to long, you'll be fine." Gray said glaring at him. We all left my apartment and headed towards the train station.


	2. Chapter: 2

We reached the station just in time to meet up with Wendy and catch our train.

"So Wendy, do you think it was one of our dragons?" Natsu choked out

"Oh, I hope so" Wendy said excitedly. I almost wish Wendy hadn't come with us, she's the youngest in the guild and I have no idea what he has planned.

I hope he releases the bind on my powers so I can stop using these weak spirits. I drowned out my 'team mates' chatter and closed my eyes hoping to sleep the entire way. The last thing I heard was Natsu's voice

"I hope it's Igneel, I want to find out what happened to all of the dragons."

The next time I opened my eyes we had just pulled up to the station.

"Come on Lucy wake up." I looked up to see Wendy smiling at me. I returned the smile and turned to see Erza carrying Natsu over her shoulder and off the train. I grabbed my bag and followed her.

"Alright let's head to the client's house." I said looking at the map and walking down the road.

"Hey Carla I got you a fish!" Happy said to the she-cat with a glint in his eye.

"Go away Tom-cat I have no time for you or your fish."

He dropped his head and flew over to me "Lushee! Carla's being mean to me!" I tried to hide my smile and failed.

"Alright this looks like the place." Erza said. I glanced up to see that we were in front of a huge mansion.

"Oh wow it's huge!" Wendy cried.

"It kinda looks like Lucy's old place." Natsu said looking at me. I glared at him and balled my hands into fists. That was never my home.

A butler came to the gate "May I ask why you are standing in front of my Master's home?"

Erza cleared her throat "We are from Fairy Tail and we are accepting your Master's request."

The butler eyed us all head to toe "I'm sure... The Master is not in right now but here is a map to the mountains."

With that he turned around and left us alone at the gate.

"Alright let's get this finished then!" Grey said happily

We walked out of the town towards the mountain and came to a forest.

"Looks like we have to go through here." Erza said looking at the map.

"Then let's go!" Natsu charged ahead of us, we quickly raced after him.

"Wait flame brain you'll get yourself lost!" Grey called after him

"What did you just call me Gre-"

"Help me!" a scream cut him off and froze us in our tracks

"What was that?" Erza asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Please someone help me!" The voice was close and very familer.

We all raced in the direction of the cries and came across a small clearing.

There were two large wolves chasing a small black cat. I immediately took out my whip and attacked the closest wolf while Natsu attacked the other.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A bright colum of fire shot from Natsu's mouth and headed straight for the wolf sending it running back into the woods.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" There was a flash of light and Virgo appeared in her usual maid outfit.

"Punishment time Princess?"

I slapped my forehead "No! We have to get rid of that wolf!"

"Of course Princess!" She dissapered and re-appeared in front of the wolf making it sink into a deep hole that she had created.

"Thank you Virgo." I said to the spirit. She bowed and dissapered in a puff of smoke.

I turned towards the cat that was being chased only to have her fly into my arms.

"Oh thank you so much! You saved my life!"

I looked down into the familer green eyes and smirked. "Of course are you alright?" I said to her sweetly with everyone crowding around us.

"Hey you're an Exceed!" Wendy said with a smile.

The cat looked at her and smiled "Why yes I am, my name is Sakora."

"Nice to meet you Sakora I'm Wendy and this is my Exceed Carla."

Carla flew over to Sakora eyeing her closely. Happy flew up next to Carla and smiled at Sakora turning a light shade of red.

"I'm Happy, do you want a fish?"

Sakora looked at him and blinked. "Um hello and no thank you."

I turned Sakora around to face me "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you Sakora."

After everyone introduced themselves we continued on with Sakora 'deciding to stay' perched on my shoulder.

"Nicely done Sakora." I whispered very quietly to the feline "You did very well."

"Naturally." she purred into my ear.


	3. Chapter: 3

"It's getting late, we should make camp for the night." Erza announced from the front of the group. The sun had just set behind the trees and the air was starting to chill. "Wendy could you help Grey and I with the tents? Natsu I want you and Lucy to go search for firewood." She gave us all our jobs and we all took off in different directions.

"Mistress come this way." I glanced over to Sakora gliding further into the trees.

"What is it Sakora?" I asked her after catching up.

"Your fathers plan for the Fairies is very... brutal."

I giggled "Don't tell me you're going soft on me now."

She shook her head "Of course not! I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you no matter what happens tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes at her "Lucy I am very proud to be your exceed...your father also wanted me to make sure that you haven't grown close with them."

I shook my head "I could never grow close to them."

Sakora nodded her head "Good, we will reach the cave tomorrow morning and that is where everything will unfold."

"Excellent I was becoming to worry."

"Luce?" my eyes widened as I spun around to see Natsu standing a few feet behind me.

"Geez Natsu you scared me!"

He smiled at me and I relaxed he didn't hear anything. "Sorry Luce I didn't mean to, I was just seeing if you had gotten lost, everyone is waiting for us back at camp."

"Alright... Then I guess we should head back." I looked back at Sakora and smirked "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Everyone around me was sound asleep but my mind refused to let me sleep. I wondered about everything, what was my father's plan? What will happen after Fairy Tail is no more?

I woke the next morning to birds chirping and the classic Grey-Natsu fight.

"Hey coal for brains get up or we'll leave you behind."

"What did you call me ice queen?"

"oh I'm sorry there must be too much soot and ash in your ears to hear properly."

"That's it Stripper you're gonna get it!"

"Enough!" Boomed Erza's voice "Both of you behave, friends shouldn't be fighting anyway!" She had both of their heads and was pressing them together.

I sighed and started to clean up camp. Only a few more hours and I would be free of these people forever.

"Alright I think it should be this way." Erza said leading the way through the dense forest.

"Hey Luce, can I ask you something?" I glanced over to see Natsu had fallen back to walk with me.

"Sure Natsu." I sighed inwardly.

"Well, I... I don't know how to put this."

I gave him a side look "You can tell me Natsu."

"Well you see... I've come to realize that I care for someone."

I tried to choke back a laugh and masked it with a cough. The dense idiot picks today to realize this. "Is that so? Good for you Natsu have you told her yet?"

He blushed. "N-no I haven't had the chance, I was going to do it when we got back but I don't know how to... Could you help me?"

I sighed and felt a small pang in my chest. "Just tell her... You never know when your last day is so just let it out."

He looked at me for a second before nodding "That's a good idea... Hey Luce?"

I looked back at him catching his gaze his dark onyx eyes seemed to stare right into my soul "Yes Natsu?"

He took a deep breath "Lucy I-"

"We found it!" Wendy's squeals reached us and we raced forward, our previous conversation forgotten.

We were at the base of the mountain a large cave opening looked to be the only way.

"Alright stick together we have no idea what's in store for us." Erza said sternly.

I smirked to myself she has no idea what's in store. We entered the giant cave to find that it led deep into the mountain but it was just one long hallway.

"It's like it goes on forever." Wendy's quiet voice echoed off the walls.

After some time of walking we reached a set of golden doors.

"This is getting weird... What would a dragon need doors for?" I heard Grey whisper quietly.

"Alright I'm all fired up! Let's go!" before anyone could stop him Natsu blew open the doors and charged forward leaving us with nothing to do but follow after him.

The doors led to a dimly lit throne room the walls, ceiling and floor were black granite with the exception of the long blood red carpet leading us up to the throne. There were lit candles on the walls but the light they gave off was very minimal.

"Natsu don't go storming into places blindly!" Erza scolded him but he was frozen in place staring up at the occupied throne.

Everyone came to a halt gaping up at the man sitting on the throne.

It was the black wizard. Natsu stepped back in fear his mouth uttering one word his name. The name of my father.

"Zeref."


	4. Chapter: 4

Alright. Im not going to be like most writers I wont make you wait a certian amount of time for chapters. as soon as I have on done Im going to post it. if I dont...Ill forget. I hope you dont mind!

"Well well it looks like I have guests." Zeref's voice echoed in the great room. The silence from the others was defening and even I dare not break it. A loud roar sounded from somewhere deep in the cavern shaking the whole room making all of team Natsu jump except for me.

"He's restless" Zeref said looking at Wendy then Natsu "He misses his child."

All the color drained from Natsu's face "Do you have them?" Wendy asked her voice shaky "Do you have them all?"

Zeref leaned forward in his throne and smirked at the girl "Do I have who?"

Natsu's fists lit on fire and his hair covered his eyes. "The dragon's... Where are they?" His voice was low but filled with pain and anger. I had never seen this side of him before.

Zeref's smirk grew wider "Ah yes the dragon's, well I suppose in some way I do have them."

Natsu's fire burned brighter and his voice shook with emotion "Where are they?"

Zeref lost his smile and turned to look at me "They are closer than you think."

Natsu looked over at me with shock and confusion "Luce?-"

Before anyone could react Zeref's gaurds had come up behind us and shackled is in magic canceling cuffs, Even me. This was all part of his plan I have to trust him.

The gaurds led us deeper into the cavern and put us all in separate cells with me being the last. My gaurd leaned down and whispered into my ear before pushing me into the cell

"Don't worry Mistress you will not be here for long." and with that he locked me in.

The cell looked like it was carved in and then had a wooden door with bars at the top as a window to see out into the hall thrown on but, there were runes covering the walls and ceiling all of them were magic prevention.

"Is anyone hurt?" Erza's voice came from across the hall from me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't use my magic." Grey's voice grumbled from down the hall.

"I-I'm okay." Wendy sobbed from next door to me.

"Hush child everything will be fine." Carla's voice came from the same cell as Wendy's.

"Natsu?"Happy called to him "Are you okay?"

"When I get out of here I'll beat the information out of him." His voice didn't waver and was filled with so much hatred it made my blood run cold.

I felt warm fur brush against my arm and turned to see Sakora next to me.

"Are you alright Mistress?"

I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Lucy? Are you there?" Erza's worried voice echoed to me.

I felt a pang in my chest, she was truly worried about me. "I'm fine Erza."

"At least everyone's alive." I heard her say softly.

"I'm glad we're not alone." Wendy chirped.

"Aye Sir!" I could hear the smile in Happy's voice. It amazed me at how well they were holding up down here... They are definitely stubborn.

Hours seemed to pass until finally footsteps were heard coming down the hall. They stopped outside my cell and unlocked my door. Two gaurds were standing on the other side.

"Get up. You're coming with us."

I stood up slowly eyeing them both carefully.

"Lucy?" I looked across the hall to see Erza's head poking through the bars at the top of her door. "We won't let anything happen to you!" She cried as I walked past with a guard on either side of me. I looked through the top of every cell door as I passed. Wendy was peaking out from behind the bars her eyes were filled with fear.

"You'll be okay Lucy, we'll get you out of this."

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Grey cried angrily from his door. No one answered him as we walked past. As we reached the end of the hall I peaked in to the last cell and I met Natsu's eyes.

"I'll get you out of here Luce. I'll get us all out. I'll protect you no matter what, I promise." My heart skipped a beat, he sounded so determined and so sure that we were all getting out of here alive, but I knew the truth. I would be the cause of their pain and suffering.

We left the dungeon and my gaurds relaxed. "It's good to see that you're alright Mistress." one of them said to me with a smile "We are to take you to your father."

I nodded "Then let's go. It's not wise to keep him waiting."

They led me back to the throne room

"Ah, my little Lucy I'm glad you are safe." I looked up and smiled at my father.

"I am glad that you are safe as well father, you had me worried."

He chuckled "there is never a reason to worry for me, now are you ready to finally finish this?"

I nodded "Yes father."

He gestured to a circle made of runes. "Then let's begin."

I looked over to him before stepping into the circle "Father, what exactly is the plan?"

He glanced at me and smiled "I am going to release your powers." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile. "The dragon slayers Will hear it and think that I am torturing you." I shivered at the memory of getting my powers sealed... I can only imagine how painful it is to get them back. "When they see you again, you will no longer have to act around them. They Will believe that I have put you under a spell that is controlling you. You will kill them, which will be quiet easy, they Will not want to fight you back. When you are finished we will destroy Fairy Tail." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug "Are you ready my dear?"

I nodded "Of course Father." I stepped into the circle and he began to chant. The pain started immediately, at first it was bearable but soon I was on my knees screaming. My insides felt like they were melting and my head felt like it was going to explode.

The first thing to come back to me was my hearing, I could hear team Natsu in their cells crying and screaming for me.

"We need to get out of here he's going to killing her!" Wendy's panicked voice rose "We need to save her!"

I heard banging on the cell doors

"Lucy I'm coming Just wait for me!" Natsu screamed. The banging continued until there was a loud crash. "Hang on Luce we're coming!"

I slowly turned my head to face my father. "Th-they got out."

His eyes hardened and he smiled "Show time." he chanted faster and the pain intensified, it was to much to handle, I fell on my side facing the door. The last thing I saw was Natsu charging towards me.


	5. Chapter: 5

Natsu's POV

I could hear her screams of pain from here.

"We have to help her." Wendy said with determination in her voice.

"What are you talking about Wendy?"

Erza asked

"He's torturing her." I answered through clenched teeth.

Grey cursed from his cell

"We need to get out of here he's going to kill her!" Wendy's voice rose "We need to save her!"

I threw my body hard against my cell door "Lucy I'm coming Just wait for me!" I cried out throwing myself against it harder the door cracked and crashed to the ground I ran over and let everyone else out of their cell "Lucy hang on we're coming!" We all raced through the tunnel back towards the throne room. We burst through the door just as Lucy fell to the ground unconscious.

"You bastard!" I cried turning on Zeref "What did you do to her?"

He smiled at me his red eyes gleaming as he pet a black cat sleeping in his arms. "I have awoken her."

"What are you talking about?" Erza snarled at the man giving off a deadly aura, but he just continued smiling and petting the cat.

"You will see soon enough."

I ran up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt knocking the cat out of his arms and making it run behind the throne.

"Natsu!" Erza stepped forward "Don't get to close!"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I demanded ignoring Erza.

"You will see soon and when you do... You're going to wish you hadn't." Zeref whispered into my ear.

I stepped away from him, talking wasn't working.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire shot from my mouth heading straight for Zeref. When the fire died down I wasn't surprised to see that he was unharmed but, I was surprised to see Lucy standing in front of him... Protecting him. Her eyes were closed, it looked like she was still unconscious.

"Lucy?" Wendy called out to her but there was no reaction

"Is Lushee okay Natsu?" Happy whispered hovering behind me.

"I don't kno-"

"Of course she is." I turned to see the black cat Zeref was petting come out from behind the throne. It was Sakora.

"How the hell do you know?" Grey asked her coming beside me with Erza.

Sakora smirked "Unlike you fools I know who she is and what she's truly capable of."

"I-I don't understand... We've only Just met you." Wendy whispered from behind Grey with Carla scowling at Sakora from Wendy's shoulder.

"That is where you are wrong."

I narrowed my eyes at her finally figuring it out "It was all a trap wasn't it? The wolves, just so you could get close to her."

Sakora shook her head "Close, but not quite."

"Enough Sakora." I looked over to see Zeref with Lucy still standing in front of him. "It's time."

"Yes Master Zeref." She flew quickly to his side.

"It's time to wake Her." Zeref leaned closer to Lucy whispering words that I couldn't make out.

"Get away from her!" Erza cried

Zeref Just looked at us and grinned.

"What did you just do to her?" I asked angrily balling my hands into fists and lowering my head.

"He hasn't done anything to me."

I jerked my head up and came face to face with Lucy but instead of meeting Her chocolate brown eyes I met red ones.

"It's time Lucy, end them."

She blinked slowly "Of course Father."

"Father?" Grey's voice wavered in confusion. She grinned at us.

"He must have brainwashed Her." Happy whispered into my ear.

She lost Her grin and glared over at Happy "He did nothing of the sort cat!"

"H-how did she hear me?"

"Enough talking." Lucy charged forward Her eyes glowing with hatred "Death Dragon's Roar!" a dark beam shot from Lucy's mouth leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake.

"When the hell did she learn that?" Grey gasped Just barely dodging Her beam.

"She's always known." Sakora's voice came from behind Lucy "The only way any of you can stop Her Now is to kill her."

My blood turned ice cold and my heart skipped a beat. Kill her? I can't do that... This is Luce, my Luce


	6. Chapter: 6

Lucy's POV

*You must end them or our plan will never work*

I glanced around hearing his voice in my head to see him standing by his throne smiling at me *Yes Father.*

"Let's finish this quickly. I have a guild to destroy."

I watched in mild amusement as the color drained from their faces.

Erza was the first to react re-quipping into Her heavens wheel armor.

"You may be one of my team mates and even my Friend but you will never destroy our guild!" Her voice echoed throughout the room as she lunged forward with her sword aimed at me.

I laughed at her as I dodged "I thought that this would be more challenging Erza Scarlet 'Titana' of Fairy Tail." She charged at me again Her face a mask of fury.

"You are not our Lucy!" She swung Her sword and I dodged but I wasn't fast enough it grazed my upper arm leaving behind a small cut. I glared at it and then at Erza.

"Well then it seems like I need to start getting serious."

She stepped back a few paces and held Her sword up .The firey look in her eyes was impressive.

I chuckled "It's time to end this." I jumped up into the air and watched as her determination faltered "Firey Death Dragon's Roar."

Erza's eyes widened in fear as she realized that she couldn't dodge my attack.

"Erza!" Wendy cried and ran over to where the dust was settling. Erza was on the ground face down and unconscious.

I laughed "what are you going to do now Fairy Tail your 'Titana' has fallen...you don't stand a chance."

Grey and Natsu started to walk towards me "I don't know what he did to you Lucy but we will bring you down and fix this!"

I giggled at how serious Grey sounded "I took Erza down quickly... You don't stand a chance."

"Not alone we don't." Grey started

"But together we will." Natsu finished.

I smirked it's about time they started taking me seriously.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make Cannon!"

They attacked together from different directions, I couldn't dodge them both. Just as they were about to hit I felt a tail wrap around my waist and lift me high in the air both attacks missing me.

I looked up and smiled "Thank you Sakora."

She looked down and returned the smile "Of course Mistress."

"Let's finish this together."

She nodded "Let's."

I aimed at Grey, I could feel my power burning inside me "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A beam of fire headed straight for him.

"Grey move!" Natsu pushed him out of the way and swallowed my flames. Natsu glared up at me from the ground "How do you know two dragon abilities?"

I grinned "Oh, I'm sorry Natsu did I forget to tell you?"

He growled "What else haven't you told us?"

"Everything." Sakora turned and we dived towards Natsu and Grey- who was still on his knees "Water Dragon's Roar!" My attack hit them head on.

"Nicely done Mistress."

The steam cleared and I saw that Grey had put up an ice wall.

"Looks like this is Just getting started."

The wall dissapered and they were both unharmed.

"You're gonna have to try harder then that to bring us down Luce!"

I snarled "Not for long Natsu!" I looked down and aimed for Natsu "Ultimate Fire Dragon's Roar, Lava!"

His eyes went wide "Lava?"

At the last second I turned and hit Grey with my attack sending him flying into the wall by Erza and Wendy. Now it was just the two of us.

"That was a cheap shot Lucy!" he screamed at me from below.

"Natsu!" I looked over to see Happy fly over to him and fly him up to my level.

"Thanks buddy!"

"Aye Sir!"

Our eyes met and I felt slightly uneasy "Luce you need to stop this, come home where you belong."

I narrowed my eyes "I am home, Natsu."

"No you're not he did something to you. I will bring you back Luce... I promised to protect you no matter what!"

"We'll see about that... Ice Dragon's Roar!"

They dodged it quickly "Please Lushee, we don't want to fight you!" Happy pleaded tears forming in his eyes.

"I can never...Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" our attacks clashed and cancled eachother out.

"I tire of this."

"Mistress are you planning on what I think you are?" Sakora's voice was tinted with fear and worry.

"Not him, but something to make him pause."

She nodded "I understand."

I looked at Natsu and grinned "Its time to to end this...I open thee portal to the other world and call forth the King of Flames! Igneel!"

Natsu's eye's widened "Wha-"

There was an explosion of smoke and an ear piercing roar. When the smoke cleared there was a huge red Dragon.

"What would you have me do little one?" a deep voice boomed from the dragon.

I pointed at Natsu "End him."

The dragon looked to where I was pointing and froze "N... Natsu?"

Natsu's face was frozen in shock "Y-you knew where he was this whole time?" his voice was quiet

"I know where all of them are."


	7. Chapter: 7

Lucy's POV

Natsu's whole body shook with anger "How could you know where they are and not tell us?"

I smiled sadly it's finally sinking in. "You never asked." Sakora took me over to the red dragon and placed me gently on his head.

Natsu growled "How could you Lucy!" he charged at me "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Attack!" The flame headed straight for me.

I looked down at the dragon "Igneel do you mind?"

He nodded in understanding "Of course Lucy." he opened his mouth and ate all of the flames easily.

"Igneel why would you protect her? She kept us apart!" Natsu cried

"It's not that simple Natsu." the dragon's voice was surprisingly soft.

"Then explain it to me!"

The dragon sighed and looked up at me. "They are bound to me Natsu... That is all you need to know."

"That's not Good enough!"

I looked down at Igneel "Tell you what Natsu if you can beat me, alone I will tell you everything."

"Lucy no! You kno-"

I cut Igneel off "Yes I know...you don't need to remind me."

"Deal."

I looked down at Igneel again and smiled "I'll be fine... Portal to the other side I close thee take back the King of Flames! Igneel!"

With a large poof of smoke he was gone and I was being held up by Sakora once again.

"Where did he go?" Natsu's voice trembled and sounded pitiful

"I sent him back...this is between you and me." He nodded "Then let's begin."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Death Dragon's Roar!" our attacks hit eachother and clashed making the whole room light up with magic and eventually cancel eachother out.

"Water Dragon's Roa-"

The golden doors flew open startling everyone in the room and a man came running in.

"Master Zeref! It's been done! Your wife has been caught and is being prepped for-" He froze when he noticed that Zeref wasn't the only one in the room. "Er... Oh! W-welcome back Mistress Lucy!"

I glared at him as his words sunk in "Sakora take me down." My voice was icy and the cat shivered in fear.

"O-of course Mistress."

She placed me in front of the man and I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him from running "Did you say Zeref's wife?"

"Lucy!" my father's voice boomed across the room. "Step away from him." I turned around to see him walking towards me and Natsu landing behind him. He placed his hand on my cheek. "His business is with me. Yours is destroying these Fairies. Do you understand?"

I looked behind him and saw Grey still unconscious with Wendy healing him and Erza beside her still wounded. Natsu was looking between me and the others probably deciding who was more important.

"Yes father, I understand."

"Good, I am leaving. When I get back I expect you will be finished."

I nodded and with that the man led him away.

"Lucy...?"

I turned around to see Grey leaning on Erza for support with Wendy and Natsu beside them.

"Why are you still here?"

"We're not leaving without you." Grey said wincing in pain.

I laughed "I am giving you a chance to run."

"Mistress is that wise? Your father told you to-"

I waved her off "What he knows about her is more important Sakora."

She nodded "Of course."

I looked at the ground "Leave Fairy Tail...before I change my mind."

"No." My head shot up and came face to face with Natsu. "We are not leaving without you! We will get you out of his spell and bring you home!"

I slapped him across the face and his eyes widened.

"Idiot Don't you see yet? There is no spell!"

He stepped back holding his face with his hand "W-what do you mean Luce?"

"My father is Zeref there is no spell making me act like this. This is me. Now leave!"

"No." I looked at Erza in surprise "I don't care who your blood family is, you are still apart of Fairy Tail and that will never change." I looked at the ground feeling tears build up in my eyes threatening to spill over "You are still our family."

I sniffed quietly "Don't you see Erza... After what your guild did to my family I could never accept you!" with that I teleported to my room making plans to follow father and find out what he knows. He will not get away with knowing something about her and not telling me. If he knows a way to bring her back I will do anything to make it happen. Anything to bring back my mother.


	8. Chapter: 8

Natsu's POV

She vanished "Natsu... What did she mean?" I turned to look at Happy who was staring at the spot Lucy had just dissapered from.

"I don't know buddy."

"Does your 'Master' even teach you the history of your guild?" my eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

"Sakora?"

"Of course he does!" Erza said angrily to the feline.

"Then you should know."

I sighed in frustration "Know what?!"

She growled "Your 'guild' killed her mother." Her words shocked us all to the core. "They all ganged up on her and murdered her in cold blood."

"You're lying!" I screamed "Our members would NEVER do such a thing! We are all family!"

"Sakora... C-could you tell us what happened to Lucy's mom?" Wendy's voice was so quiet I had barely heard her.

Sakora eyed us all "What would you do with this information?"

"Maybe we could help." Wendy pleaded "Please?"

She sighed "It can't do any harm... Sit down." we all sat down near Her staring at her intently. "You must all understand that this happened when Lucy was very young. She was really close to her mother when she was alive."

"You mean Layla?" I interrupted

She glared at me. "No... Jude and Layla were just her cover parents Now shut up and let me finish. Lucy's mother was the founder of a guild and that guild was very quickly turning into her second family, Zeref was never around he was always too busy creating demons and gaining power to protect them. One night Lucy's mom was kidnapped by her guild they threatened her saying that unless she left Zeref and Lucy and stayed with them they would kill them both and make her watch. She agreed to it but asked to at least be able to say goodbye, surprisingly they agreed. During her goodbyes to Lucy and Zeref he tried to take her away so that they could all stay together... But the guild found out and attacked them. One of the members tried attacking Lucy but her mother jumped in front of her and was hurt badly. Zeref hired the best healers money could buy and kept her in their room. While she was recovering one of the guild members snuck into their house and into her room and slit her throat while she was sleeping, the member also took her soul and ripped it into many pieces making sure that no type of magic could ever bring her back. The member also left a note for Zeref blaming him saying that it was all his fault and that they would not have a leader who could die so easily."

The room was silent as she finished.

"That's horrible!" Wendy cried.

There was something nagging at the back of my mind "Hey Sakora... What does Fairy Tail have to do with it?"

Sakora sighed "Her mothers name was Mavis and she was the founder of Fairy Tail."

I was stunned we all were.

"But that can't be true..." Grey trailed off.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sakora hissed at him.

"N-no mam! It's just that..."

"We were always told that Zeref killed Mavis in a fit of rage and he left her body for us to find with half of her soul ripped." Erza finished for Grey.

Sakora looked at her in confusion "Half?"

Erza nodded "Yes the other half has always stayed at our guild hall watching over us and helping when ever she can."

"Does she remember anything of her Death? Her family?"

"No she is in the form of a chil-" Erza trailed off and her face became a mask of horror.

"Erza what's wrong?" Wendy cried

"Lucy... She's been around her mother for years..."

It clicked in my head "Her mother didn't even know it was her...all that time and she didn't even know."

Sakora nodded "It gave her more reason to hate you every day."

"But we didn't do it!" Grey cursed

"No body knows what happened except for my father and my mother... I plan on finding out no matter what."

I spun around and saw Lucy standing by the golden doors. "Luce..."

She held up her hand "We will see what happens next. I'm going after my father to find the truth I don't care what you do next but stay out of my way." With that she turned around and walked out of the cavern.

I turned back to Sakora "I have one more question."

She narrowed Her eyes at me "What is it?"

"How can she summon Igneel?"

She blinked "It's not my place to say... You will have to ask her."

I looked back towards the door "I don't know about you guys but I want to help her find the truth."

"Agreed." Erza nodded and looked at everyone else "Looks like we have work to do."

I smiled "Let's go help Lucy!"

"Aye Sir!"

Hey guys sorry for the boring chapter but it was fairly important. I'll try to make the other chapters more fun also from here on there Will definitely be more NaLu any way on with the show and I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter: 9

Lucy's POV

I had heard Sakora tell them my past and I had relived every moment I could remember. Screams, the darkness, and finally sadness of losing her. I told myself every day that I would avenge her and I will no matter what I have to do or who I have to kill I will avenge her.

I could dimly sense where my father was and I started off leaving the cavern and the Fairy Tail members inside to figure out their next move.

"Lucy wait up!" surprised I spun around to see them chasing after me among them was Sakora flying ahead of the others with Natsu right on her tail. I stopped and waited for them all to catch up "Did you really think that we would let you do this by yourself?" Erza smiled "You're our family."

I felt my heart warm at her words but kept my face blank "Fine, but stay out of my way."

I turned around and started walking again "Luce do you even know where to go?"

I sighed "Yes Natsu, I do."

"Great then where to?"

I smirked "To the other side of Fiore of course."

"Alright let's go then!"

I laughed "Natsu we have to catch the train the whole way."

He froze "Can't we walk?"

I shook my head "It's to far."

He slumped his shoulders "Fine."

We reached the nearest train station and Natsu had turned green already

"We don't even have our tickets yet flame brain." Grey teased him

"What did you call me ice queen?" Natsu tried to stand up and look intimidating but he failed.

I saw Wendy racing towards us "Alright I got all of our tickets! The train comes in-" She was cut off by the trains whistle as it rushed towards the station. We all got on as the train stopped and found our seats. Natsu was next to me while Wendy, Grey and Erza were squished together on the seat across from us. Erza had knocked Natsu unconscious so he wouldn't barf on everyone "Alright Lucy, Grey Wendy and I will get off at Magnolia and tell Master what is going on while you and Natsu trail your father and find out what you can."

I nodded "Alright."

I closed my eyes I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we were at Magnolia station and Natsu was still unconscious.

"Alright Lucy, Good Luck!" Wendy smiled at me and waved goodbye as they left the train. I waved goodbye through the window as the train started to move again. Only a few more hours and I'll be able to find out what he knows. Natsu stired in his sleep falling on to my lap. He looked so peaceful in his sleep like nothing in the world troubled him, I envied him. I glanced across to the other seats to see Happy and Sakora both curled up and sleeping soundly. I unconsciously started to run my fingers through Natsu's soft hair as I stared out the window humming to myself.

"Mistress?"

I looked over at Sakora who was staring at me intently "Yes?"

"What are we going to do if-"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes." I smiled at her "Go back to sleep, I have a feeling that you're gonna need it."

She nodded "alright, but you should as well."

"I will, don't worry."

She curled up next to Happy and quickly fell back to sleep.

I wonder what the future holds for us.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Lushee wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Happy hovering inches away from my face

"Ahhh!" I pushed him away "Don't do that Happy!"

"I'm s-sorry Lushee but we are almost there and we gotta wake up Natsu, or he'll be left behind!"

I smirked there's nothing wrong with that. I looked down at the still sleeping dragon slayer and sighed

"I'll deal with him."

He smiled "Aye Sir!"

I leaned over and whispered into Natsu's ear "Wake up it's time to get off the train." of course Natsu being himself turned green in his sleep and wrapped his arms around my waist

"5 more minutes Luce..."

Happy giggled across from us "They liiiiiiiiiike eachother!"

I growled at him "Shut up cat!" I pushed Natsu off of me who landed on the floor wide awake and stormed off the train.

"Mistress wait!"

I turned and saw Sakora with Happy dragging a green Natsu off the train.

"Hurry up!" I hissed at them. "He's close."

They quickly caught up to me

"How close?" Natsu stretched

"I can't pinpoint it but, I do know that he's that way I answered pointing towards a forest.

"Alright then let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"


	10. Chapter: 10

Lucy's POV

After hours of walking we came to an abandoned building.

"He's in there... I can feel it." I said to them looking for a way inside. "Through here." there was a broken window close to the ground.

"This place is huge!"

I clamped my hand over Happy's mouth "Be quiet do you want them to know we're here?" he shook his head and I moved my hand "Good, now then let's start looking around and remember, be quiet."

"Is the vessel ready?"

I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I waved the others over and we quietly made our way down the stairs.

"Make it quick, I'm growing tired of waiting." it was my father's voice.

I peaked my head around the corner. The room was fairly average a few crates and boxes here and there but in the middle of the room there was a huge rune circle with three figured inside it one of them was laying on an examining table.

We quickly dove into the room and behind a large crate.

"Who is the man he's with?" Natsu whispered.

I looked peaked at the man beside my father and shrugged "I have no idea."

"What about the one laying down on the table?"

I looked closer all I knew for certain was that it was a woman and she wasn't moving... At all. "I'm... Not sure."

"Will she be the same?" my father asked the man moving closer to the unmoving woman.

"Yes, Master Zeref."

"Will she have her memories?"

The man paused "I-I believe so."

Zeref whipped his head around to look at the man "Will she have all of them?"

"I-I'm sorry Master but I'm not certain."

Zeref cursed "I can't have her remembering... It would ruin everything."

"S-Sir there is a slight possibility that she won't remember that day. She might believe that it's just the next day for her."

"Is there a way to make sure that she doesn't?"

"Not that I'm aware of Sir."

Zeref cursed again and punched the table making the other man jump "Neither of them can ever know what happened."

"I understand, but it's a risk you will have to take if you want Her back. You do want Her back... Don't you Master Zeref?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we may as well get this over with."

They both stepped out of the circle and the mystery man began to chant making the runes start to glow an eerie red color.

"Lushee, what are they doing?"

I looked over at Happy his fur was standing on end and he looked terrified. "I'm not sure Happy, we're just going to have to wait and find out."

He nodded and burried his face into my lap covering his ears with his paws. I looked over at Sakora and Natsu who were both watching the circle intently with fear in their eyes. If things went down hill here I'd have to get them out of here quickly.

"Hey Luce... Something's happening."

I followed Natsu's gaze and my eyes widened, the woman on the table had started to move.

"Mistress... I think we should get out of here."

I nodded "You take the others and get out of here. I'll follow you when I find out what he's up to."

"Mistress I won't-"

"Go... I'll be fine Sakora, we'll be out of here before you know it."

She nodded "Alright, I believe in you."

I handed Happy over to her and they both fled the room and back up the stairs.

"That means you too Natsu."

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone."

I sighed "Yes you are, if my father finds us I won't be able to protect you and I will do as he says."

He was silent a moment. "Promise me you'll be alright."

I nodded "I promise. He would never hurt me, I'm his daughter."

"Alright then..." He leaned in close and pressed his forehead against mine. "Be safe Lucy."

I felt heat rising to my face and pushed him away "I'll be fine."

He chuckled "I know."

I turned back to face the circle my face still burning and heard him go back up the stairs.

The runes around the circle had begun to glow brighter. I couldn't see into it but I could still hear the man chanting on the other side, I just wish I knew what he was saying.

After a few more moments of chanting the runes dimed and the man looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed, the room grew quiet and the runes stopped glowing.

"Is it done?" My father asked the man but he was silent "Answer me-"

There was movement from the table, the woman had sat up her back facing me and her long wavy blonde hair covered her body.

"W-where am I?"

My father ran to her and picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all and held her close.

"I can't believe it worked! It actually worked!... You're truly here."

I had never seen my father act this way before, he was like a completely different person.

"Zeref?" The woman's voice was soft, musical and familer.

"Yes?"

"Where are we? A-and where's Lucy? I-I thought-" She clutched her head and cried out in pain. Who is she? How does she know me? I've never met her before...

"What's wrong are you alright?" His voice was panicked.

"I-it hurts... My head... I keep seeing things... Zeref what happened?"

"W-well you see when they cam-"

"No!" The woman screamed and jumped away from him. "It was you!"

"I don-"

"Don't lie to me! I know it was you! I remember everything!"

"Please calm-"

"No! I will not calm down!" She ran a few steps away from him then turned facing my direction, I gasped in shock it's her. "You murdered me!"

My blood ran cold as her words sunk in. No this isn't possible... I stepped out from behind the create towards them.

My father spun around his eyes wide with disbelief and shock. "L-Lucy how long have you been here?"

I ignored him completely and just kept walking. She looks the same as she does in my very few memories I have of her.

"Lucy..."

Tears fell freely from my eyes as she called my name. I ran to her and embraced her burying my face in her neck as I did when I was a child.

"I missed you so much, mom."


	11. Chapter: 11

Lucy's POV

"Step away from her Lucy." I turned to look at my father and glared at him, there was fear in his eyes.

"Why should I? She's my mother."

She leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Be careful."

"Don't listen to a word she says, come over here." he held his hand out and I stepped towards it standing inbetween them. "Yes, Lucy come here."

I glared at him "You killed her."

His hand still raised started to shake slightly "You don't understand I-"

"Then explain it to me!"

He sighed and lowered his hand "She was going to leave us Lucy. She was going to leave us for them."

I growled at him the hatred and anger boiling inside me "She would never have done that."

"Its true! She had secret meetings set up so they could sneak Her away an-"

"Enough of your lies!" I couldn't take it anymore "you murdered her because of your jealousy!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my mother.

"He's not worth it honey."

I nodded at her the feeling of anger and hate subsiding.

"Not worth it?" I could feel his magic energy from here, I spun around to face him. His face and body was cloaked in shadows and his eyes were glowing. "I'll show you how not worth it I am. I'll show you...I'll end you both!"

Fear shot through me freezing me in place I've always heard stories from the guild that he could take out the world if he wanted to but I had never truly seen him in action.

My mother pulled me back behind her "I'll deal with him... Go get out of here you have too much to live for."

"mom... I can't leave you!"

"You can and you will now go!"

I spun and ran to the door glancing back to see them fighting. It was incredible Flash's of light and dark lighting up the whole room.

There was a scream "Mom!" I turned around and saw her on her knees breathing hard, she looked at me and smiled.

I heard her voice in my head *they Will take care of you, just as I know you will take care of them.*

I was confused *who?*

Her smile grew *You will see I'll take you to them.* She closed her eyes and began to mumble under her breath, I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Save your breath Mavis... Nothing Will save you."

She stopped mumbling and glared up at him her eyes were fierce making him take a step back. "Zeref when would I ever save myself over my daughter?"

It finally clicked she was trying to teleport me away. He laughed at her "Neither of you will get out of here alive!" he started chanting as well and the building started to shake rubble falling down around us. "Just watch I'll bring the whole building down on top of us all we will all be together forever." he's gone mad!

The room started to grow dark and fade *you will be safe to fight another day.*

Her voice faded into my mind as everything grew heavy .

"You will not get away from me Lucy, we will be a family again no matter what! Even if I have to erase everything you are and start new!"

His voice was gone and I floated in the darkness of my mind trying to break free, but it was impossible it dragged me down until I knew nothing but darkness.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure I've done everything I can, it's up to her now."

"She's strong, I know she'll make it."

That voice... I know it.

"She moved! Go get Master!"

"Aye Sir!"

I slowly cracked open my eyes all around me were familiar faces Erza, Grey, Wendy, Levy and finally my eyes landed on him, Natsu.

"She's awake!" I groaned my head felt like it was splitting in half.

"Be quiet Natsu you're too loud..."

Everyone laughed. I looked around and realized that I was in the spare room of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Umm, guys h-how did I get here?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us." I looked over to see Master Mokarav. "hello my child, I'm glad to see that you're awake."

"Thank you Master." I smiled at him

"Do you remember anything Mistress?" I noticed Sakora curled up on the base of the bed.

I shook my head slowly "Not that I know of"

"Do you remember the explosion?"

I looked at Natsu in confusion "What explos-" I got a flash of my father fighting my mother and it all came back.

"Luce...?"

I felt the tears freely flow down my face. I looked up at them "I'm sorry... For everything. I thought it was your guild... I'm so sorry!" I burried my face in my hands and cried.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see Master makarov "Hush child you are not alone and there is noting to forgive. You are one of us."


	12. Chapter: 12

Lucy's POV

After I told everyone what had happened they were quiet for a long time.

"What will happen Now?" Wendy's soft voice whispered.

I looked up at her from the bed and saw fear in her eyes I scanned everyone else and saw the same.

"We have no idea what's going to happen next!" Levy's voice was panicked

I sighed "I do." They all turned to me shocked. "He's going to come after the guild."

"Then we fight!" Erza said looking at me.

I shook my head "No-"

"Lucy we have to fight this is our home!" Wendy cried.

"We have to protect our family!" Natsu chimed in.

"What we need to do is train." I glared at them. "None of you are ready to face him. We train. Then we fight."

"But where?"

I smiled at Erza "We'll go to my island."

She blinked "You... Have an island?"

I nodded "Yeah, as soon as I get the okay to leave the infirmary we'll leave." I looked at Wendy and the Master "So, when can I leave?"

Wendy looked at me and smiled "Rest for 3 days. No less."

"Alright," I looked at everyone "3 days from now we meet here packed and ready to go."

The past 72 hours were the most boring hours in my entire life. All day Just sitting there staring at 4 walls.

"You ready Luce?" I looked towards the door where Natsu's head was peaking in.

"Of course."

He nodded and dissapered back into the guild's main room, I followed after him shortly after to find every guild member with packed bags... I didn't know everyone was coming.

"Alright brats listen up!" The room grew quiet as everyone turned to the Master. "For the next 4 months we will all be training, all of us in our separate teams Will go off and When your 4 months are up...we will be ready."

Everyone cheered and gathered around their own team.

"So how are we getting there Luce?"

I smiled at the already turning green Natsu. "We Portal of course!"

I turned from them opening up a small portal shimmering a light blue.

Erza stepped in first, followed by Wendy, Grey and finally Natsu with the exceeds.

"We should travel this way all the time!" I shook my head and pushed him through waving to the guild as I followed in after him.

"Lucy... This place is beautiful!"

I nodded agreeing with the red head. There was white sandy beaches as far as you could see with a bright blue ocean on one side and lush green hills on the other. "Alright then! Let's get started shall we?" We all split up and started training our selves.

I didn't see which way the others went but I knew exactly where I was headed. After minutes of walking I came to a huge grassy clearing, I sat down near the trees.

"Open Thee Portal to the other world and call forth the King of flames! Igneel!" There was a large explosion of smoke and before me stood the red dragon.

He bent his head low and stared me in the eye. "Is there anything I can do for you Lucy?"

I nodded "I want you to help Natsu train."


	13. Chapter: 13

Natsu's POV

I could smell him I thought to myself as I ran he's with her, how? I hid behind some bushes as I came to a clearing, in it was Luce and Igneel.

"I want you to help Natsu train." She had Her hand on his nose.

"Of course, Lucy when will you tell them?"

She sighed "I'm not sure."

"They deserve to know."

She nodded "I agree... I'll tell them by the end of our 4 months, now go I'm sure he knows you're here."

He nodded and flew up dissapereing behind the hill tops.

I watched as she closed her eyes, Her magic started to swirl around her. A few seconds passed and so did the magic. She opened her eyes and they were glowing red, it still bothered me that I will never again see her brown eyes but her red ones were starting to grow on me.

I sighed and left her alone in the clearing, I went out towards the beach and saw Igneel standing on the sand.

"You were listening." He rumbled

I felt my face grow warm and nodded in shame. His face softened and he lay down in front of me "She Will tell you when she's ready."

I looked at him and smiled "I know."

"Alright Natsu there's alot I didn't get a chance to teach you when I left, are you ready to learn?"

I felt heat rising and smiled "I'm all fired up!"

He nodded "Then let's begin."

He spent the whole day teaching me new techniques and he even started teaching me Lava dragon.

As the sun was setting and I was laying on the ground panting there was a huge explosion that came from the clearing we had left Lucy in.

"Igneel!" I shot up and spun in that direction "Come on she could be in trouble!" The dragon Just chuckled as I sprinted away. I had no idea if he was following me and I didn't care I had to make sure she was okay. As I burst through the bushes that I had been hiding behind before I saw Lucy and Wendy facing off against a large White and blue scaled dragon. On the other side of the clearing I saw that Erza and Grey had just come in as well.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Wing attack!"

Both of the girls attacked the dragon at the same time sending it skidding back a few feet. It looked at the girls with golden eyes and attacked with her own roar sending dirt and grass flying everywhere. When the air cleared I had expected the girls to have been injured but they were untouched.

"Very good girls." the dragon rumbled.

"Thank you Grandine!" Wendy called running up to her and wrapping Her arms around her.

They had just been training and by the looks of this field they had done a lot.

Igneel flew in from above and landed beside the Sky dragon Grandine.

"So let me get this straight... You can summon all of the dragons?" Erza asked walking up to Lucy.

The blonde nodded "Yes."

"How?" Grey asked joining them. Interested I walked up and joined them as well.

Lucy's face was red "I well... I..."

"Come on Lucy tell us!"

Her red face paled and she collapsed causing all of us to freak out.

"What the heck happened?!" Grey cried running around in circles.

I kneeled down beside Lucy and saw that she was just sleeping.

"She's used up too much magic."

Grandine rumbled from behind us "Summoning both of us for the whole day plus training drained Her. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

I spun around to face the two dragon's "Do you mean keeping you both here was draining Her magic?"

They both nodded and started to grow transparent "We'll see you both tomorrow " Igneel said smiling down at me.

After the dragons had both dissapered I carried Lucy over to our make shift camp and tucked Her in.

"I wonder, just how much magic does she have?" I looked over to see Erza watching Lucy carefully "I can never sense a lot of magic from her but she's beaten me and after today I'm not so sure. I guess we'll have to ask her tomorrow." She rolled over on her mat and soon soft snores were heard.

I rolled over myself and stared at the stars. Tomorrow I'll ask her and I will get some answers.


	14. Chapter: 14

Lucy's POV

I woke to see the sun rising and everyone else still sleeping. I still felt drained from yesterday so I decided to take a walk along the beach. Perhaps I'll tell them today, maybe after this is all over they can help me with it.

As I made my way back I could hear them.

"Where did she go?" Natsu cried loudly.

"Don't ask me flame brain you're the one with super hearing why didn't you hear her get up?"

"what did you call me stripper?"

"You heard me flame brai-"

"enough!"

Well at least I know their awake I chuckled to myself as I walked into their view "Good morning everyone."

"Where did you go?" Natsu cried running towards me.

"Whoa, Natsu calm down." I side stepped his 'hug attack' making him go flying past me. "I woke up early and went for a walk... I want to tell everyone something."

"What is it Luce?" Natsu stepped up beside me

"Sit down and I'll tell you all."

They all sat down and I kneeled in front of them. "Now, what I'm about to tell you all is very disturbing... I hope none of you will think differently of me afterwards."

"We could never do that Lushee." Happy perched on Natsu's lap next to Sakora.

"We'll see... I know you've all been wondering how I can summon the dragons. Well, when I was very young barely old enough to stand on my own my father had a plan... A plan to make me into a weapon. He found a spell that could summon all of the dragons."

"Is that the spell you use?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Can you teach it to us?" Natsu added in.

I shook my head slowly "I'm sorry but I can't...it doesn't work that way. When my father summoned them... He killed them all... And put their souls and magical energy in me." I felt my eyes grow hot as tears threatened to spill over "I'm so sorry!" I spun around and raced to the beach.

"Lucy Wait!"

"Go away Natsu!"

He caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Luce... I had no idea, I'm sorry for what he did too you... I hate him for what he did to the dragons, but do you know what?"

I looked up at him and he cupped my face with his hands whipping away my tears with his thumb "I'm glad that it's you they're bound too, I know you'll treat them right."


	15. Chapter: 15

Lucy's POV

It's been almost a week since we all started training and I only really see the others at night when they go to bed... I wonder how their training is going. I wandered over to the beach where I knew Natsu and Igneel were. It didn't tire me out as much summoning them both for the whole day. I sat down on a near by rock and watched them.

"Remember what I told you Natsu, in order to fight with Lava you must have something that you are willing to protect with your life."

Natsu nodded concentrating hard "Lava Dragon Roar!" unfortunately nothing but fire came from his mouth "Damn it! Why can't I get this Right?"

Igneel chuckled "You will in time Natsu, you just need to find what's worth protecting."

Natsu sighed "My friends are worth it aren't they?"

Igneel shook his head "You will understand when the time comes." The dragon looked over at me "alright Natsu why don't you take a break."

"Why? I'm not tired at all." the dragon nodded his head in my direction. He grinned when he saw me "Hey Luce!"

I waved "Hey"

He jogged up to me "Watcha doin"

"You know, We don't see much of the others, we have no idea how their training is going. So I was thinking, we should all have a friendly duel to see how everyone's coming along."

He smiled "That's a great idea!"

"Great! Could you help me find the others and spread the word?"

He nodded jogging back towards Igneel "We'll look from the sky! Don't wait up Luce we'll be Right back!"

He jumped on Igneel's head and they took off creating a small sand storm in the process.

I slowly wondered back towards our camp to wait for everyones return.

The first one to get back was Erza

"Hey Lucy, Natsu came and got me is everything OK?"

I sighed "What did he tell you?"

"That everyone was needed back at camp, that it was an emergency."

I'm gonna Lucy kick him to the moon. "It's not an emergency Erza I just wanted to talk to everyone."

She nodded "I understand."

A few minutes later Gray came rushing in. "Is everyone OK? Natsu said tha-"

"We're fine Gray Lucy just wants to talk to us."

He sighed "That Flame Brain is gonna get it."

Wendy rushed in followed by Natsu "Does anyone need healing? Is everyone alright?"

I glared over at Natsu who at least had the decency to blush. "Alright there is nothing wrong, everyone is fine." I started trying to calm Wendy "I had just been thinking lately that, we've been here at least a week but we are always by our selves, so I thought that maybe we should have a friendly duel to see how far we've come."

Erza smiled "That's a good idea Lucy, I'd like to have a re-match with you."

Everyone paled and stepped back from us, making me chuckle.

"So, how do we know if we've improved?" Grey asked looking at me.

I smirked "Well the only way we will know for sure is if you can all beat me. One on one."

Natsu smiled "When do these duels start?"

"Tomorrow, so get lots of sleep and maybe some last minute training."

They all nodded "And remember, I will not go easy on you. I will treat you as an enemy so I suggest you do the same."

I turned and walked back towards my clearing where the duels will take place. Tomorrow could be very interesting. I heard someone approaching and turned to see Natsu.

"Hey Luce."

I turned and looked at the setting sun "Natsu shouldn't you be resting? I will not go easy on you because you are tired."

He sat down beside me. "When do you think he'll come after us?"

I looked down at the ground "I'm not sure Natsu... I hope he never does, but of course we all know that he will."

I heard movement and turned to see him standing "Natsu?"

He looked down at me with determination burning in his eyes "When he comes, I know we will all be ready and he won't know what hit him."

I smiled up at him I hope he's right... For all our sakes.


	16. Chapter: 16

Lucy's POV

"Alright everyone Who wants to go first?" The sun was high in the sky and we were all in the clearing.

Erza stepped forward "I will."

I smiled I was hoping she would be first. "Alright Erza." We both walked to the middle of the clearing while the others watched.

"Are you ready Erza?"

She nodded "Always."

I smiled "Then let's begin."

She raced forward re-quipping into Her Heavens Wheel armor.

I smirked this is going to be fun.

She raced towards me swinging Her sword towards my face, I dodged unknowing that she had another sword directly behind me. Noticing it at the last second I moved out of its way but not before it cut my arm.

I looked at the cut and grinned "Very good Erza, it looks like I'll have to get serious."

She held Her sword firmly standing her ground. She smiled at me "I've trained a lot."

I stepped back "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Boiling hot water left my mouth and crashed towards Her. When the steamed cleared I was impressed to see her still standing but, she was hurt. She had re-quipped into her Sea Empress armor knowing it was water but she didn't count on it being boiling hot.

"Impressive Erza your re-quipping has gotten much faster."

"Go Erza!" the others were cheering for her making Her smile.

I smiled "I think it's time for this fight to end."

She lost Her smile and charged towards me again. I jumped behind her and quickly spun and aimed for her back "Fire Dragon's Roar!" When the smoke cleared she was on the ground struggling to get back up. Her Sea empress armor didn't stand a chance.

"Erza!" Wendy rushed forward and began to heal Her.

I stepped forward "Will she be alright?"

Wendy looked back at me and smiled "Yeah she Just needs to rest."

I nodded and turned towards the others "When you can beat me we will be ready, Now who's next?"

Grey stepped forward before Natsu had a chance "I will go next."

I nodded at him "Prefect we meet back here tomorrow."

I spun on my heel and walked away from them. I don't like hurting them... I'm not sure what changed but these Faries had crawled into my heart and stayed there. I looked up at the setting sun, when these duels are over I will train them all myself. I will make sure that nothing happens to them, they are my family.


	17. Chapter: 17

Lucy's POV

"Are you ready Gray?"

He nodded and took his stance "Always."

"Then let's begin."

"Ice make: Lance!"

The sharp spear raced towards me and I laughed "Ah, Gray you make this to easy for me. Fire Dragon's Roar!" The fire melted his ice quickly.

He knelt down on the ground "Ice make: Floor!" the whole clearing turned to ice.

I shook my head "Sorry I didn't bring my skates."

He smirked at me "You won't need them."

I felt my feet grew cold and looked down to see his ice slowly creeping up my feet. "Not bad Gray." I raised my body temperature melting the ice. "Let me show you how it's really done." I backed up and grinned "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The Fire rushed towards him making the ice floor melt as it went. He was on the ground panting when the smoke cleared.

"Take a break Gray."

he nodded and sat up. "Lucy if we can't even beat you, how on earth can we beat Zeref?"

I smiled at him "Because Gray after this I will train you all."

He grinned "Can't wait."

"My turn!"

I turned to see none other then Natsu standing on the other side of the clearing.

I laughed at his eagerness "You sure Natsu?"

He nodded "I'm all fired up!"

"alright then." I stepped forward "Let's begin."

He jumped forward "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I smiled and ate his flames "You're gonna have to try harder then that Natsu."

He growled "I'm just getting warmed up Luce."

I grinned "Excellent."

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

It raced towards me and again I ate them "Come on Natsu, it's like you're not even trying. Water Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" our attacks clashed and as I expected mine cancled his out and raced to him. I saw his eyes widen as it hit him sending him flying into a near by tree.

"You okay Natsu?"

He groaned "I'm good."

I laughed "Are you done?"

He stood up and smiled "Not even close." He raced towards me. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

I dodged his attack time to finish this "Death Dragon's Roar!" My shadow beam headed straight for him and he dodged it. Impressive I guess Igneel really has been training him.

He grinned at me "You're gonna have to try harder then that Luce."

I grumbled "I'm just getting started."

He smiled "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

It raced towards me and I ate it. "My turn, Watery Death Dragon's Roar!"

He tried to dodged but he couldn't and he was sent through the nearby tree.

I winced at his landing "You alright Natsu?" No answer. I walked towards him "Natsu?" He was out cold. "Hey Wendy, are you up for one more?"

She jogged over to us "I can try."

I left Natsu in Wendy's care and walked over to Gray and Erza.

"Is Wendy going to fight you as well?" Erza looked slightly pale at the thought.

"No, she needs to learn Her healing spells... We might need them." They both nodded "I will train you all a day at a time. Erza would you like to be-"

She stood up placed Her Right hand over her chest and bowed "I would be honored."

"Great that settles that, go get some rest I'll see you tomorrow morning."

The red head nodded and walked off towards our camp.

"Do you think we'll win?"

I glanced down to see Gray watching Wendy heal Natsu "Of course we will."

He looked up at me "How do you know?"

"I just do."


	18. Chapter: 18

Lucy's POV

The sun was just rising as Erza led me to where she had been training for the past week. It was a small hidden cove with giant rock walls and a farily large beach.

"It's beautiful Erza."

She smiled and nodded "When I found this place I knew I could train here in peace."

"I agree, shall we begin?"

After hours of training we were both exhausted. Erza is a pretty quick study which is really good.

"Thank you Lucy."

I looked over at her as we walked back to camp. "For what?"

"For training us, I know with your help he won't stand a chance."

I put my head down and continued walking forward. "Yeah... I hope you're Right Erza."

She placed Her hand on my shoulder. "Lucy are you alright?"

I stopped and looked into her eyes and saw worry, I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine Erza." I tried to walk forward but her hand was firm, keeping me in place. I turned around to face Her again, Her face was full of fear and anger. "Erza...? What's wrong?" I followed Her gaze and saw a Black Dragon flying towards the island. "Oh no..."

She quickly snapped out of it grabbed my hand and started running towards the camp. "Come on Lucy, we need to warn the others!"

I was silent as we ran, why is he here? Would he attack us?... Is my father with him?

Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual and the 3 exceeds were sound asleep on Wendy.

"Listen up!" Erza's voice shocked everyone even the exceeds. "We have a serious problem." Natsu and Gray walked forward.

"What's wrong Erza?" Wendy stood up with Carla in her arms and the other two hovering next to her.

Erza looked over at them "There's a Black Dragon heading towards the island."

Natsu looked over at me "I thought all of the dragons were ...gone, and their souls in you?"

I shook my head "All but one, my father's dragon... My dragon trainer, Acnologia."

Everyone froze and looked at me in fear "Y-you mean-" Gray shuddered

I nodded "I am Acnologia's Dragon slayer." They all paled

"Lushee... What are we going to do?"

I looked over at the scared blue feline and smiled "We find out what he wants."

"What if it's to get rid of us?" Sakora flew over to me.

"Then we fight."


	19. Chapter: 19

Lucy's POV

"Are you insane? We could never fight him! He almost killed us all, or did you forget?" Natsu said glaring at the fast approaching Dragon.

"But he didn't." I mumbled

"Yeah because the first saved us!" I looked down at the mention of my mother. "Luce... I'm sorry."

I waved it off "We have bigger concerns." I could tell from this distance that he was alone.

He landed not to far down the beach from us.

"We can take him!" Gray and Natsu sprinted towards him.

"You idiots stop!" I screamed after them "You could get yourself killed!"

They ignored me and continued running.

"Perhaps we should make sure they don't." I glanced over and saw Sakora hovering by my shoulder.

"Agreed." I looked to my other side to see Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy.

I nodded in agreement "Let's get there before them." With that I teleported beside the Black Dragon and left the others where they were. I would not put them in harms way. Natsu and Gray were still farily far away but as soon as they saw me appear before the Dragon they picked up speed.

"We need to talk Miss Lucy." I nodded "Alone."

I turned to face him. "Promise me something." he tilted his head "Promise me no matter what that you won't hurt them."

He looked at the boys scrambling to reach us. "I promise."

"Then let's talk."

With that he picked me up in his claw and flapped his giant wings.

"Lucy! You bring her back!" Gray called from below us.

Natsu looked terrified not for himself but for me. "Luce! I swear I'll get you I won't let anything happen to you I promise!"

They got smaller and smaller as we flew higher.

"Where are you taking me Acnologia?"

He flinched at the sound of his full name coming from my lips. "Lucy... you have never called me by my full name before."

"Things change." I felt horrible speaking to him this way, but I had no choice.

"Very well. Your father and your mother are still alive." I felt relief flood through me. "Your father is keeping Her prisoner. After she portaled you away he took Her by surprise and locked Her in the dungeon. He plans to take out the guild on the next full moon."

Which means we still had a month, I looked up at him "Why are you telling me all of this?"

I felt him sigh "Because I know what he will do if he wins and I do not wish for that to happen."

"Wha-"

"Trust me Lucy, you don't want to know."

I nodded in understanding. "Then what should we do?"

He chuckled "I know you won't run, you're to stubborn for that. So we fight."

I looked up at him. "We?"

He smiled "Did you think that I wouldn't help you Lucy?"

I broke out into a smile "Thank you Acno."


	20. Chapter: 20

Natsu's POV

I watched as Acnologia picked her up and flew away. I couldn't stop it and that made me furious.

"We'll get her back flame brain, don't you worry."

I punched the sand "by then it might be to late..."

"Natsu-"

"Just leave me alone Gray." I walked down the beach ignoring his calls.

I had to find Her, I have to keep my promise.

I had been walking down the beach for hours thinking about Lucy, The thought of losing her was scaring me more and more. There had to be a way to get her back. I stopped walking and looked up at the setting sun. I sat down on the sand and closed my eyes, picturing her beautiful smile and new to me red eyes, her laugh and her love for her family. She was perfect in every way, I had to tell her no matter what.

I must have fallen asleep, when I next opened my eyes the sun was behind me. I stood and stretched, I froze as I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I sniffed the air but got nothing. I turned around and faced the bushes setting my fist on fire "Who ever is there better get out here before I cook you."

"Natsu?"

My eyes widened and my flames went out "L-Lucy?"

She came out from the bush and she looked fine, unharmed.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all night! I've got som-"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed burying my face in her shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I felt her relax as she put her arms around me. "I'm sorry I worried you Natsu, he Just wanted to talk."

I reluctantly let her go stepping back "So, Um what happened?"

She told me everything and I felt more determined then ever. "We'll beat him Luce!"

She smiled at me, the smile that I love so much and nodded. "We should get back."

She was quite on our walk back which made me worry "Hey Luce?"

She kept Her head down "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She stopped walking and looked up at me, I was surprised to see her eyes filled with tears. "Natsu I-I'm scared, What If he hurts Her? Or worse?" she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands crying.

I dropped down beside her and drapped my arm around her shoulders "It'll be okay, we'll find her."

She looked up from her hands Her eyes were even more red "H-how do you know?"

I wiped away her tears with my thumb and smiled "If she's anything like you are Lucy then she Will be fine."

She smiled a little and dropped her head onto my chest leaning on me. "I don't know what I'd do without you Natsu."

I wrapped my other arm around her and held her close. Her breathing evened out and she lifted her head, our faces we're inches apart. I wanted nothing more then to close the gap and feel her lips on mine.

"Natsu..." My name from her voice was like music. She leaned in a bit closer and-

"I found them!"

We jumped apart as Gray and Erza jumped from some nearby bushes.


	21. Chapter: 21

Lucy's POV

I knew my face was as red as my eyes as both Gray and Erza barreled over to us.

"We've been looking for you two for awhile... You know you're not that far down from the camp." Gray started ranting on but I tuned him out. I looked over at Natsu to see his face tinted red as well.

"We should get going... A certain dragon is getting very impatient." Erza said looking in the direction of the camp.

I stood up and glared at the two before walking quickly towards camp. Was that what I think it was? Was I just about to kiss Natsu?

I glanced back at him. He was getting lectured by Erza about who knows what, but his dark eyes were plastered on me.

I felt my face turn red again as our eyes met. Was I falling for him? I shook my head to clear it.

"Lusshee!" I was tackled by the blue exceed.

"What is it Happy?"

"He's gonna eat us!" he pointed over to Acnologia who was laying down with both of eyes closed.

I laughed "Happy he's not gonna eat you, he's sleeping like a little baby."

One of his eyes opened and he glared at me which made me giggle some more.

"So, Lucy are you sure we can trust him?"

I glanced over to see Erza walking next to me. "Yes, he might act all big and scary but, he's a big softie on the inside." his other eye opened and he snorted blowing smoke out his nose.

"Alright... I trust your judgement Lucy."

I nodded "He's gonna help me train you guys... We only have a month left we need to make it count."

The red head nodded "I agree but Lucy..."

I looked at her "Yes?"

"What if things go bad?"

I smiled at her "They won't, trust me."

I walked over to Acnologia and he shifted to face me.

"You aren't going to tell them are you?"

I shook my head "They don't need to know, the More they focus on him the less they Will be worried about me."

He grumbled "Lucy, you know this spell could drain all of your magic and kill you-"

"I'm aware, but if it means saving the people I love then it's worth it." He sighed "Promise me you won't tell them Acno."

He studied me a moment "I promise."

I gave him a nod "Thank you, We should start their training right away."

He stood and lowered his head to be level with mine. "For your sake I hope they are as strong as you say they are, your lives depend on it."


	22. Chapter: 22

Lucy's POV

"Alright guys listen up, I'm going to leave you in Acnologia's hands to train you."

"He's gonna eat us!" Happy cried and hid behind Natsu.

I sighed "You can trust him, he won't hurt you."

"How are you so sure?" Gray stepped forward

I glared at him "Because he is like a second father to me, he would never betray my trust."

Natsu stepped forward "If you trust him Luce... Then I do as well."

The others agreed and I sighed with relief "Great then you will all go with him."

"What about you?" Wendy asked me

"I have my own training to catch up on." I looked over and saw Acno looking over at me with worry filled eyes.

"I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" Natsu raced over to the beach with the others in tow.

"Be careful Lucy."

"I will Acno."

With that I turned and headed towards my clearing. I had to perfect this spell, if things go downhill and this spell backfires on me... He will destroy everything.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow, there were no clouds in the sky and the only sound was of the wind rushing through the trees.

I closed my eyes, concentrated and felt my magic rise up and start to swirl around me. I had to get this Right or it could be the end.

"Lucy?" I felt my concentration snap and glared towards the intruder.

"Yes?"

"S-since I won't be fighting, Acnologia sent me here."

I opened my eyes to see little Wendy and the exceeds. I sighed "Alright, come over."

She nodded and sat down next to me. Happy curled up in her lap while Sakora flew over and curled up in mine, Carla was sitting on Wendy's shoulder staring intently at me.

"So, Lucy what are you doing out here?"

I tore my gaze away from Carla and looked at Wendy "Well I'm trying to strengthen my magic."

Her eyes grew wide "Lucy your magic is already strong, why do you need to be stronger?"

I sighed again and looked down "I'm not strong enough."

She nodded slowly "He's really strong isn't he?"

My gaze softened and I smiled at her "We'll be stronger."

The day passed quickly with me helping Wendy to strengthen Her magic. In Just one day she has improved greatly.

We both made our way back to camp for the night and I was surprised to see that everyone was already asleep.

I looked over at Acno "What did you do to them?"

He shifted "I trained them."

I shook my head and smiled at the memories of him training me. He'll have them trained to Death by the end of the month.

3 weeks passed and the only time I ever saw Erza, Gray or Natsu was when they were sleeping. Wendy had trained with me the whole time. It was our last few hours on the island.

"It's sad to say goodbye." Erza stared out at the ocean.

"We'll come back and visit."

She turned to me and smiled "I hope so."


	23. Chapter: 23

Lucy's POV

Camp was all packed up and Acno had already left with a promise to return to us and help when my father struck.

"Can we portal back?" Natsu looked so hopeful it made me laugh.

"What's wrong Flame Brain?" Gray teased him "Afraid of a little boat?"

Natsu glared at him "What did... You call me... Ice Queen?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped inbetween them "Enough Ladies, it's time to go."

They both glared at me and Erza chuckled. I quickly opened up a portal to the guild and Natsu's face instantly went back to normal. Being the last one through the portal I saw that we were the last team to return.

"Hey! Welcome back you guys!" Mira called to us from behind the bar. "We were afraid that Zeref had found you."

I shook my head "No, Did you receive my letter?" I had sent the master a message on when my father would attack a couple of weeks ago.

Mira nodded "Yes, he got it."

"Good."

"Alright brats listen up!" The guild grew silent and I looked up to see our guild Master standing on top of a rail. "Zeref Will be here in a few days and I know that some of us are scared." I looked around the hall and saw fear in almost everyone's eyes. "But I want to remind you all that we are Fairy Tail and we will not lose to him!" The fear vanished and they all began to cheer. "We will send him running!"

I felt his magic "We will-" There was an explosion out side and I knew that the time for cheering was done.

"Luce!" Natsu called to me as I raced out the door to meet him.

The sky was filled with his demons and he was hovering on one Just outside the hall.

"Father."I snarled feeling hatred flow through my veins.

"Ah, there you are my dear Lucy." The rest of the guild filed out behind me and we all stood glaring up at him. He glared back "Lucy... Do you truly believe that these flies stand a chance against me?"

I felt a grin stretch across my face "No father, I believe they can beat you."

He growled "We'll see."

His demons flew down to the ground attacking the other members, none we're attacking me.

He was stalling "Where is she?" I screamed up at him.

He grinned "Where's who Lucy?"

I bawled my hands into fists "Don't patronize me, Where is she?"

He pretended to think. "Oh! You mean... Her?" He snapped his fingers and my mother's body appeared next to him completely lifeless.

I felt my heart shatter "What did you do to her?'

"The same thing I will do to you!"

I spun around and raced into the chaos. I very quickly ran into Wendy trying to heal people our in the open with Romeo protecting Her.

'Wendy!" She looked up at me "I want you and Romeo to take all of the children and injured into the guild hall, look after them in there." They both nodded and raced towards the hall gathering injured and children as they went.

Demons had rained down on us and every where I turned they were fighting the people I love, but not one had attempted to attack me yet.

"Lucy!" I spun around and saw Gray finishing off 3 demons to get to me. "We need to stop him!"

"I agree." Erza came up beside us.

"I know ho-" There was a crash and my head whipped around to see the hall being attacked by Zeref, he was personally trying to bring it down.

"No!" I cried and started running towards the hall passing Natsu on the way.

"Luce?" He punched out a demon and quickly caught up to me "Where are you running off to?" I pointed to the hall to breathless to speak and he sighed "With all the of the times its been torn down and rebuilt I'm sure we can do it by memory by now."

I shook my head and ran faster "I sent the wounded and children with Wendy and Romeo inside the hall."

His eyes widened with alarm and we both picked up speed. We both raced inside Just as the door was blocked from the outside with debris. We didn't have much time.

"Wendy!" I called out to her as she tended to the wounded.

"Lucy wha-"

"Gather everyone and bring them to the cellar."

"Bu-"

"He's gonna bring down the building! There's no other way to protect everyone!"

Her eyes widened with fear but she kept Her head as we gathered everyone Just as the walls started crumbling "Quickly!" I pushed them out of the way and sealed the door behind us. We were trapped.

\--I had If Today Was Your Last Day playing as I wrote this, I thought it was quite fitting. Anyway I have written the last chapter and oh my goodness the feels. I'm debating on a sequel?


	24. Chapter: 24

Lucy's POV

"Is everyone alright?" I coughed as the dust settled around us.

"I think so." Wendy called over doing a head count.

"That's a relief." I sighed and leaned against a wall.

"Great so let's get out of here!" Natsu jumped over to me.

"We can't."

He pouted "Can't you portal us out of here?"

I nodded slowly "Yes, but it will take some time." He tilted his head in confusion and I sighed "Natsu it will take most of my magic to keep the portal open long enough to get everyone through, plus I haven't fully recovered from the last portal... We will Just have to wait awhile so get comfortable."

He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, I slid down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Luce... Can I talk to you?"

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye "Of course you can Natsu."

He took a shakey breath and looked around the dusty room. With Wendy tending to the wounded and Romeo helping we were alone in our little corner.

"I-I want you to know how much you mean to me Luce and I might not get another chance."

I looked at him in confusion "Natsu... I know what I an to you, I'm your best friend you don't need to tell me."

He sighed and shook his head "No Luce... You are more to me then Just a friend."

My breath caught in my throat... Was he...? "Natsu... I"

He put a finger on my lips to keep me from talking. "Luce, I've felt this way for a while Now... " I felt heat rise to my cheeks and my heart start to beat faster. "I'm-"

"Lucy!" I looked across the room to see Wendy calling me, I looked back to Natsu I felt torn.

"Go Luce, she needs you."

I smiled at him "We'll talk later."

I walked quickly over to Wendy who was fussing over Bisca. "Wendy?"

She spun around to face me "Lucy! The dust! It's choking the kids we need to get them out of here, now!"

I nodded and quickly opened a portal and ushered everyone through.

We came out in Magnolia's forest and when I looked towards the city I could see the smoke coming up from where the guild hall once stood and our friends still fighting.

"We need to go help them." Natsu said stepping up beside me.

"You two go, I'll handle things here."

I glanced at Wendy "Are you sure?"

She smiled "They need you."

I looked back to Natsu "Shall we?"

He grinned "I thought you'd never ask."

As we raced towards the fighting I couldn't help but wonder... Was he about to tell me that he loves me? Do I even love him back? I glanced over at him and realized that I knew my answer.


	25. Chapter: 25

Lucy's POV

Everything was in chaos when we arrived. Half of the guild thought we were buried under the hall so they were trying to dig us out, while the other half was shouting at them to dig faster and protecting them from the demons.

Natsu took off to inform them all of what happened. "Stay here Luce, I'll be right back."

I watched him dissaper and then turned my sights towards my father, this ends Now.

I rushed towards him "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A vortex of wind blew towards him knocking him over.

He got back up and smirked at me "Not bad Lucy, but not Good enough!" He sent a huge wave of demons after me.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" My Fire beam destroyed them all leaving behind nothing but ash. It was just the two of us now.

He lost his smirk "Very well Lucy, if you want to fight me so bad I will but, do try to stay alive I do need you after all of this." He shot an orb of dark energy at me which I dodged easily.

"Death Dragon's Roar!" The dark beam headed straight for him but, he dodged it at the last second.

He smiled at me "you're going to have to try harder then that."

I cursed quietly, I had opened two portals today my magic was farily depleted. If I have any hope, I will have to do it Now.

"Lucy!" I looked up to see Acno flying above. "Lucy don't do it!"

I shook my head slowly "I have no choice Acno." This has to end. "Go help the others."

"Bu-"

"Go!" I hate yelling at him but I don't want him to watch this.

"Awe how touching, you may have sent him away Lucy but, when I'm finished with you you're going to be the one to rip his scales off."

I smirked at him "Not in your life!" I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, I felt my magic building up.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and smiled "This father, this is your end. Open! Gate of the dragon world except me as your own!" A giant black portal opened up behind me and I knew if you looked in you could see all of the dragons flying towards me.

"Stop this Lucy!"

I felt it, my whole body was glowing.

*Lucy, are you sure you want to do this? It could kill you.*

I heard his voice in my head *Yes Igneel I'm sure, if I am gone you will all be free.*

He sighed *As you wish*

I felt the pain start almost immediately. My skin started to stretch and harden with scales, my arms and legs grew and formed with my body. I felt my nose break and deform and the most painful part was on my mid back, I felt my wings begin to grow and form.

I screamed till my throat was raw.

*It's almost finished Lucy*

"Stop this nonsense at once!"

"Luce!" Natsu's voice cut through the pain.

*Will I recognize him Igneel?*

*You will still be yourself but much bigger and in the form of a Dragon.*


	26. Chapter: 26

Lucy's POV

"Luce?" I opened my eyes and looked down to see a short Natsu. "Is that you?"

I didn't answer him but looked next to me to see all of the spirits of the dragons staring intently at me. My transformation was not yet complete, I may have the dragon shape but I did not have its power

*Are you ready to be accepted Lucy?* They all spoke to me as one.

*yes.*

One by one they dove towards my chest, I felt their essence, their power inside of me, I could finally finish him.

"Lucy what have you done?"

I looked down to see my father his eyes were filled with fury. I growled at him and bared my Fangs. I didn't care what I looked like all I knew was that I was big and that I could finish this. I was dimly aware that all of the fighting had stopped and that everyone was staring at us.

"Luce..?" I looked down at Natsu again, I expected to see fear in his eyes but all I saw was amazement and awe.

*Get everyone away from here Natsu, I don't want anyone to get hurt.*

He looked startled for a moment but nodded and turned around "Come on everyone, we need to get out of here!"

I turned my attention back to Zeref

"Foolish girl, you have just destroyed yourself!"

He shot an orb of destruction at towards me but I easily blocked it with my wings, I knew that this form had a time limit so I had to finish this quickly. I could already feel my body being rejected.

I gathered up all of my power for one last blow.

I took a deep breath and roared, my beam was beautiful white with all of the colors of the elements flickering in and out of view.

When my roar faded Zeref was unconscious and I felt my body changing back to normal.

It was over.


	27. Chapter: 27

Natsu's POV

I quickly reached the others "Hey!" They all looked over at me in surprise.

"But... But you, Lucy and Wendy were buried?" Erza studdered looking back and forth from me to the ruins of the guild hall.

"Luce portaled us out." I explained.

"I see." She looked around "Where is Lucy?"

I looked behind me to see that she was not where I left her.

"Luce...?" I heard a scream of pain and I knew exactly whose voice it was. I took off running in the direction it came from to find Lucy standing off with Zeref but, there was something going on with Luce's body it was glowing and deforming with a huge black portal open behind her. The glow grew brighter and brighter, I had to close my eyes but, when I opened them again Luce wasn't there, in place was a huge beautiful white dragon with blood red eyes, there was no other color on her.

"Luce?" The dragon looked down at me "Is that you?"

She looked away and back up, I followed Her gaze and gasped. Floating Just above Her head were the spirits of all the dragons murdered by Zeref. Seconds passed and the dragons soon dove towards Luce's heart, every time one went into her chest Her scales turned a different color, a green Dragon dove and her scales turned green, a blue one dove and her scales turned blue and green. By the end of it all she was multi-colored.

I stepped closer to her "Luce?"

She looked down at me again

*Get everyone away from here Natsu, I don't want anyone to get hurt.* Her voice was inside my head! I shook myself and nodded up at her.

"Come on everyone we need to get out of here!"

I had moved everyone a safe distance away and rushed back towards Luce and Zeref. When they came into my sights I saw that Luce was attacking Zeref, her roar was beautiful, filled with so many colors. Her attack ended and Zeref was on the ground unconscious.

"Woot! Go Luce!" I looked over at her and saw that her body was glowing again but this time her body was shrinking, when the glow faded I jogged up to her and she collapsed against me "Luce are you alright?"

Her closed eyes fluttered open "Natsu?"

I smiled at her "I'm here."

"W-what about Zeref?" I heard footsteps and turned my head to see the guild running back towards us.

"You did it Luce."

She smiled at me but sadness filled Her eyes. "Then it worked, you're all safe."

"All because of you Luce." There was something wrong, Luce's body felt like it was getting lighter "What's going on?"

She carefully stood up from my arms and pulled me closer Her lips pressed so softly against mine it felt like a ghost. She pulled away and I was shocked that I could see through her body. I tried to grab Her arm but my hand went Right through her.

"Luce what's going on?" Realization hit me "Don't leave me!" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and run down my face "I promised I'd protect you!"

Her eyes were filled with sadness and yet she still smiled "You did Natsu." Her body faded more "We will see eachother again."

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. "Luce, please! Don't go!... I-I love you!"

Her eyes shed a single tear as she faded completely "I love you too Natsu..."

I fell to my knees "LUCY!"

I was surrounded by our guild mates tears and sadness. We had just lost one of our most loved members and I knew deep down that we would never be the same again until we found her. I would find Her, no matter the cost.

THE END...or is it?


End file.
